Character Deaths
by kbaycolt
Summary: Just some quick oneshots of character deaths in PJO. Some are sad, some are resigned, idk. Please read & and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Bianca di Angelo**

I had done it. It was my fault.

I had taken the figurine for Nico, despite the warnings I was given.

Now, Talos could very well kill my newly made friends, my rescuers.

So I gave the figurine to Percy, telling him to give it to Nico.

Percy tried to stop me, but I had climbed inside of the automaton before he could object any further.

I was surrounded by celestial bronze wires and sparks of electricity. I maneuvered my way through the maze of metal when I reached Talos' core. I smiled to myself as I detached and twisted some wires, resulting in the statue jerking in ways that I controlled.

I knew I was overloading the system. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it out alive.

So I whispered my final words before putting together the two wires that would shut down the prototype robot:

"Sarò sempre con te, mio fratellino. Ti amo."

 _I'll always be with you, my little brother. I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lee Fletcher**

I knew it was my last battle.

The monster forces were emerging by the thousands from the Labyrinth, and the simple fact was:

We were outnumbered. Demigods were going to die.

There was no escape from our fate.

So I made the most of the time I had left.

I charged a giant, a golden bow in my hand and a determined gleam in my eye.

I wove around it's massive feet, grabbed the edge of it's tunic, and before I knew it I was scaling the monster.

It roared and tried to swat me off, but I managed to fire an arrow into it's eye before I was flung off.

I smashed into the ground, probably breaking several bones in the process. I groaned and tried to stand, but only succeeded in struggling to my knees. Red stained the ground beneath me.

The giant advanced, swinging a huge wooden club menacingly.

In that moment, time seemed to freeze.

I could see Michael, fighting a hellhound a few yards away.

 _I'm sorry,_ I thought bitterly. _For leaving you._

I could see Will, glowing yellow and tending to the wounded, looking worse for wear.

 _Take care of him,_ I prayed to Michael. _Forgive me._

Time sped up again, and the club came racing towards my head.

Black enveloped my vision, and my last coherent thought was, _Crap._


	3. Chapter 3

**Charles Beckendorf**

My day was going pretty bad so far.

I got told I had to blow up The Princess Andromeda(which was not on my bucket list) with Percy Jackson.

Then I managed to plant all of the bombs in the control room while Percy distracted the crew.

When I heard footsteps coming down to the control room, I closed the door and pretended like I was walking in.

Of course, they caught me, but that was expected.

Kronos started gloating about the spy who informed him of the mission, and I got a sick feeling in my gut as I thought about Silena. I hadn't betrayed her secret, because I thought she might have a change of heart.

Apparently not.

So I slowly raised my hand and pointed to my watch. I couldn't speak, but I think Percy understood.

I mimed jumping into the ocean, and Percy's eyes went comically wide.

In a split second, Percy had leaped overboard, and the deck was in chaos.

I was dropped to the ground, which is where I pressed the button that would detonate the bombs.

There was a very short delay, and then the greek fire exploded in a fiery plume that engulfed the ship, taking me with it.

I knew Percy would comfort Silena, and that gave me peace as my body and consciousness was ripped to shreds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Michael Yew**

The rest of the Apollo campers had nearly made it to the edge of the bridge.

Except for me.

I was perched on a suspension cable, watching as Percy confronted Kronos, and I carefully knocked my last arrow.

"Michael, go!" Percy screamed up at me.

"Percy, the bridge!" I called back. "It's already weak!"

Percy looked confused, but then he glanced down at the fissures decorating the bridge.

"Break it!" I yelled. "Use your powers!"

Percy looked like he was having an inner struggle, but finally he stabbed his sword into the ground.

Water shot out from the crack like a geyser, near to dousing me.

The bridge shook and started to crumble. Kronos' demigods cried out and scrambled backwards, away from the growing chasm.

I shot my arrow, and it hit an enemy demigod in the shoulder. My bow slipped between my fingers, clattering behind Percy among the rubble.

Chunks of rock the size of houses rained down into the river. As the cables trembled precariously, I lost my balance, plummeting into the river along with the debris.

I had a few seconds to contemplate my life, but that was all I needed.

 _I'm sure you'll do good, Will,_ I thought as the wind buffeted me. _Lead Apollo cabin. Make me proud._


	5. Chapter 5

**Silena Beauregard**

I had done a horrible thing.

I was extremely ashamed of myself.

Luke had managed to charm me into being a spy for him, for Kronos. I ended up hurting a lot of people.

Now I saw a chance to redeem myself.

"Clarisse, please," I begged.

Clarisse put her hand up in irritation. "No, Silena. I refuse to fight until Apollo cabin concedes."

"People could be dying out there!"

"They can deal with it themselves."

I knew I was getting nowhere, so I stormed out of the Big House and headed to the arena.

I easily found Clarisse's armor, though putting it on was harder.

I made sure my face was covered, then I harnessed some pegasi to a chariot and stomped up to Ares cabin.

"Oi! Get out here!"

They filed out, looking curious.

"I've changed my mind!" I declared, trying to make my voice deeper to match Clarisse's. "We're going to fight."

Ares cabin looked confused, but they quickly donned their war armor and chariots, and followed me into battle.

I could see a massive drakon that Percy was attempting to fight, and I steeled myself for the final battle.

"ARES!" I roared. My voice sounded slightly shrill to my own ears, but I hoped the others would brush it off.

I was inexperienced with a sword, an I dearly wished I had trained a little harder.

As soon as I neared the massive beast, it swiveled it's head in my direction and opened it's humongous maw.

I didn't even have a chance to react before a glob of acid smacked me in the face.

I yelped and tumbled to the ground.

My vision was disrupted, and my face burned as I cried in agony.

I blacked out temporarily, and when I came to all I could see was Clarisse's tear-streaked face.

The other Ares campers attempted to remove my poison corroded helmet, while Clarisse held me, demanding, "WHY?"

After a moment, Clarisse looked up at the hissing drakon, her eyes full of pure hate.

"YOU WANT DEATH?" she screamed. "WELL, COME ON!"

She picked up her spear and charged the monster.

I let my head fall back limply, knowing the end was near. My helmet was tugged off, and I was greeted by the confused face of Percy Jackson.

Clarisse cradled my head in her lap. "What were you thinking?"

I tried to swallow, but my throat was suddenly very dry. "Wouldn't... listen. Cabin would... only follow you."

"So you stole my armor," Clarisse said in disbelief. "You waited until Chris and I went out on patrol; you stole my armor and pretended to be me." She glared at her siblings. "And NONE of you noticed!?"

The Ares campers suddenly developed an interest in their combat boots.

"Don't blame them," I choked out. "They wanted to... believe I was you."

"You _stupid_ Aphrodite girl," Clarisse sobbed. "You charged a drakon? _Why_?"

"All my fault," I said, a tear trickling down my cheek. "The drakon... Charlie's death... camp endangered-"

"Stop it!" Clarisse said. "That's not true."

I slowly opened my hand, where the scythe charm rested in my palm.

Percy's face went white. "You were the spy."

I tried to nod. Horrible guilt washed over me as I admitted my secret. "Before... before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so... charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised... he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt... Charlie. He lied to me."

Annabeth's face was chalky, and she looked like somebody had just yanked the world out from under her feet.

Clarisse scowled at her cabinmates. "Go, help the centaurs. GO!"

I took a painful, heavy breath. "Forgive me."

"You're not dying," Clarisse insisted.

My vision blurred, and my lungs seemed to contract. "Charlie..." I whispered.

I could barely focus on their faces now. "See Charlie..."

And everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ethan Nakamura**

Annabeth kicked me away, shouting, "Luke, listen!"

She was thrown backwards, and now I was in between her and Percy. Percy couldn't attack me without turning his back to Kronos.

I unsteadily got to my feet, a chorus of emotions and thoughts running through my mind.

Kronos rose to one knee. His hair was smoldering, and his sword refused to fly back into his hand.

"Nakamura," he groaned. "Time to prove yourself. You know Jackson's secret weakness. Kill him, and you will have rewards beyond measure."

My eye dropped to his midsection, where I knew he was vulnerable. Even if I couldn't kill him myself, I could always tell Kronos.

I had a moment of indecision, that Percy took advantage of.

"Look around you, Ethan," Percy said. "The end of the world. Is that the reward you want? Do you really want everything destroyed? The good with the bad? _Everything_?"

"There is no throne to Nemesis," I muttered. "No throne to my mother."

"That's right!" Kronos tried to get up, but stumbled. His hair was still smoking. "Strike them down! They deserve to suffer!"

I swallowed, my allegiances divided.

"You said your mom is the goddess of balance," Percy reminded me. "The minor gods deserve better, Ethan, but total destruction isn't _balance._ Kronos doesn't build. He only destroys."

I glanced at the sizzling throne of Hephaestus. The satyr's music was still playing, and I swayed slightly to it, filled with nostalgia and the thought that I wanted to be anywhere but here.

I blinked slowly, and then made up my mind.

I charged...

But not at Percy.

While Kronos was still on his knees, I brought my sword down on the titan lord's neck.

It should have killed him instantly, but my sword shattered.

I fell back, grasping my stomach. A piece of shrapnel had embedded itself through my armor.

Kronos stood, shaking in anger and pain. "Treason," he snarled.

I stared at Percy, racked in agony. "Deserve... better," I gasped. "If they just... had thrones-"

Kronos stomped his foot, and the ground ruptured around me, dropping me into the crack and out into thin air.

 _So much for that,_ I thought, as I blacked out.

 **Hey guys, quick note. PLEASE READ.**

 **If you're a pjo fan, I would love it if you checked out my other fanfiction, titled: Sol and Ghost. Maybe read it, review it, and follow!**

 **Pls.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Luke Castellan**

 _"...Your mother. She saw your fate."_

I whipped around. "Annabeth?"

I heard Kronos, bellowing back, "Service to Kronos! This is my fate."

"No!" I shouted.

 _"No!" Annabeth echoed. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. This applies to you!"_

"It does," I whispered.

"LIES!" Kronos roared.

Their voices were muted, as if underwater.

Annabeth's voice was growing clearer, and so was my vision.

I could see myself towering over her, my sword raised. Blood trickled out of her mouth.

 _"Family, Luke. You promised."_

My vision cleared entirely, and I stared at the knife in her hand, and the blood.

I choked suddenly, my lungs constricting as the sheer force of what I had done hit me.

"Annabeth..." I stumbled forward, fighting against Kronos' attempt to regain control. "You're bleeding..."

"My knife..." Annabeth tried to raise her arm, but it was bent at a funny angle. She looked back at Percy. "Percy, please."

Percy seized the knife and knocked my sword out of my hands. I barely noticed him, instead taking a step towards the person I cared for the most.

Percy stepped in front of me, glaring. "Don't touch her."

My vision flickered, and Kronos growled, "Jackson..."

I gasped again. My skin was heating up, glowing gold. "He's changing. Help. He's... he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

"NO!" Kronos roared.

My grip on my body loosened, and I watched helplessly as Kronos lunged for Backbiter in the hearth.

 _"The knife, Percy," I heard Annabeth mutter. "Cursed blade..."_

Suddenly I understood.

Kronos screamed in pain and dropped Backbiter. My hands were smoking and seared red, throbbing. The weapon was glowing like it wasn't compatible with the fire. I could see Hestia frowning in the flames.

I pushed Kronos back, and collapsed, clutching my ruined hands. "Please, Percy." I hoped he understood what he needed to do, because I could barely force myself to speak another word.

Percy struggled to his feet and moved towards me, gripping the knife with a trembling fist.

"You can't... you can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can... keep him under control."

My skin started to smoke. Agony racked my body.

Percy raised the knife to strike, and then looked back at Annabeth's limp form. He seemed to be thinking, as if contemplating his choices.

"Please," I groaned. "No time."

Percy's lips parted suddenly in realization. He held out his hand, and offered me the knife.

Grover yelped. "Percy? Are you... um..."

I grasped the hilt. Percy was now defenseless. I unbuckled the side straps of my armor and revealed my vulnerable spot. It would be very hard to hit in combat.

Without another moment of hesitation, I stabbed myself.

It wasn't deep, but pain like nothing I had ever experienced erupted inside of me. I howled in pain, and I could hear Kronos screaming inside of my head.

Blinding white light surrounded me, an aura of power that detonated like a nuclear bomb.

It felt like my limbs were being ripped from my body, every atom in my blood burned like lava.

And then it was over.

My eyes were barely open, but I could see Percy shaking with his eyes tightly closed. Surrounding me was a black circle of ash, and Backbiter had melted.

After a long silence, Percy opened his eyes and eyed me with apprehension.

I coughed up blood, and he knelt beside me. Annabeth crawled to my side, tears in her eyes.

"Good... blade..." I croaked.

I gazed up at her stormy grey eyes that I loved so much, now broken and sad.

"You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew..."

"Shh," she ordered softly. "You were a hero in the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

I shook my head weakly. "Think... rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

She sniffed. "You always pushed yourself too hard."

I held up my charred hand. She touched the tips of my blackened fingers.

"Did you..." I coughed, red staining my lips. I had to know, I had to ask. "Did you love me?"

Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time I thought... well, I thought..." She glanced at Percy, and I understood.

"You were like a brother to me, Luke," she said quietly. "But I didn't love you."

I nodded, and winced in pain.

"We can get ambrosia," Grover suggested. "We can-"

"Grover." I gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing..." I choked on my own blood before gripping Percy's sleeve. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it... don't let it happen again." I felt angry, but I was also pleading.

"I won't," Percy said, with conviction. "I promise."

I nodded slowly, and let my head fall back. My hold on him slackened, and I felt the blissful peace of death.


	8. Chapter 8

**Octavian**

 _CRACK!_

Gaea's control over me snapped like a twig. I gasped and stumbled back.

I gazed in horror at what I had done. The romans, fighting the greeks.

"This is wrong," I murmured.

And then I made my decision.

I rushed to the last onager that hadn't fired. I started furiously re-adjusting the machine's targeting levers. The throwing arm was already primed with a full payload of Imperial gold and explosives. I wondered briefly what I must look like to the greeks.

I tripped over my robes several times before an idea struck me.

I carefully knotted the purple fabric over the trigger rope, and pretended not to notice.

 _Might as well keep up the act,_ I thought bitterly. _It's not like they would believe you otherwise._

"Octavian!"

Crap.

Nico di Angelo and Will Solace were approaching, looking determined.

I spun around, forcing my face to remain neutral.

"Oh, I see!" My laughter sounded manic, even to my own ears. It disgusted me. "Trying to steal my glory, eh? No, no, son of Pluto. I am the savior of Rome! I was promised!"

Solace raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Octavian, get away from the onager. That isn't safe."

"Of course it's not! I will shoot down Gaea with this machine!"

Thunder boomed overhead. I knew it was Jason, but I cackled madly instead.

"You see? The gods approve of my actions!"

The gold on my robes was smoking, attracted to the imperial gold.

"Jason is making that storm," di Angelo interjected. "If you fire that onager, you'll kill him and Piper, and-"

"Good!" I yelled. "They're traitors! All traitors!"

Internally, I was spitting every curse word I knew at myself, and Gaea. I really wanted nothing more than to plead for forgiveness, but that was not the roman way.

"Listen to me," Solace tried again. "This is not what Apollo would want. Besides, your robes are-"

"You know nothing, graecus!" I wrapped my hand around the release lever. "I must act before they get any higher. Only an onager such as this can make the shot. I will singlehandedly-"

"Centurion," said a voice behind me.

From behind the onager, Michael Kahale appeared. He was stumbling, and had a red welt on his forehead, but he was carrying a sword and shield.

"Michael!" I shrieked gleefully. "Excellent! Guard me while I fire this onager. Then we will kill these graeci together!"

Michael took in the scene. I could see his eyes resting on the spot where I had purposefully tangled my robes. He subtly raised an eyebrow in my direction. I shot him a look, hoping he would understand.

di Angelo tightened his grip on his stygian iron sword.

"Are you certain, Octavian?" he asked.

"Yes!" My voice didn't hold as much conviction as I would have liked.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes, you fool! I will be remembered as the savior of Rome. Now keep them away while I destory Gaea!"

"Octavian, don't," Solace pleaded.

"Will," di Angelo said. "We can't stop him."

I swallowed hard as a lump formed in my throat. I forced myself to keep speaking. "That's right, son of Pluto. You are helpless to stop me! It is my destiny! Kahale, stand guard!"

"As you wish." Michael moved between me and the greeks. "Do what you must, centurion."

I turned to the onager, unable to let them witness the tears brimming my eyes. "A good friend to the last." My voice broke, and reached for my knife.

"Goodbye, Gaea!" I shouted, trying not to lose my nerve. "Goodbye, Jason Grace the traitor!"

I sliced through the rope with my knife, and launched myself into the air.

I would like to say that I had courageous final words, like, "FOR ROME!" or "TAKE THAT, MOTHER EARTH!"

But I mostly just screamed as loud as I could. I was being burned alive as I rocketed through the sky, with the dome of clouds getting closer and closer.

 _I'm sorry everyone,_ I thought, as I closed my eyes. _I never meant for this to happen._

And for the first time, I welcomed death.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I forgot someone, so here's**

 **Zoe Nightshade**

My side burned where Ladon had bitten me. I could feel the poison coursing through my system.

I was foolish.

I probably could have survived, but it was Atlas' last blow that finished the job.

Artemis held me in her arms, and I felt a sudden sense of peace.

"The wound is poisoned," Artemis said, her voice cracking.

"Atlas poisoned her?" Percy asked.

Artemis shook her head. "No. Not Atlas." She shifted so they could see my wound.

"The stars," I murmured. "I cannot see them."

"Nectar and ambrosia," Percy said quickly. "Come on! We have to get her some."

I knew he was trying, but it was a feeble attempt. Grief hung in the air.

Then a low buzzing shattered the silence.

Artemis looked up to gaze at the antique plane that was firing rounds at the monster army.

"A brave man," she said with grudging approval. "Come, we must get Zoe away from here."

She raised her hunting horn, and the clear sound that I was so familiar with rang through the mountaintop.

Another jolt of pain hit me, and my eyes started to flutter.

"Hang in there!" Percy shouted. "It'll be alright!"

Artemis' silver chariot appeared from the sky, drawn by regal deer.

"Get in," Artemis ordered.

Annabeth and Percy wound a blanket around me as Artemis pulled the reins.

"Like Santa Clause's sleigh," Percy murmured, still dazed from holding the sky.

"Indeed," Artemis indulged him. "Where do you think that legend came from?"

After that, everything was a blur. Sharp ringing filled my ears as we landed, the chatter of voices reduced to soft whispers.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but soon Thalia and Artemis were attempting to bind my wounds. I knew there was little they could do.

"Can't you heal her with magic?" Percy asked. "I mean... you're a goddess."

Artemis frowned. "Life is a fragile thing, Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try."

She lowered her hand to my side, but I clutched her wrist.

A silent message passed between us, and Artemis rocked back on her heels.

"Have I... served thee well?" I whispered.

"With great honor," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants."

I let myself relax. "Rest. At last."

"I can try to heal the poison, my brave one," Artemis suggested.

Looking at everyone's faces, I knew they had all come to the same conclusion. I gently gripped Thalia's hand.

"I'm sorry we argued," I mumbled. "We could've been sisters."

"It's my fault," Thalia said, blinking hard. "You were right about Luke, about heroes, men, everything."

"Perhaps not all men." I offered a weak smile at Percy. "Do you still have the sword, Percy?"

He didn't speak. He just eased the pen into my palm.

"You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like… like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword."

I shuddered, sharp pain stabbing me inside.

"Zoe-" Percy started, but I cut him off.

"Stars," I whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."

A tear ran down Artemis' cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars," I repeated. I fixed my eyes on the night sky and waited for death to claim me.

When everything came back into focus, I was drifting, high above the world. I knew immediately what Artemis had done, and I smiled gratefully.

"I guess I can watch over you forever now, my lady," I said softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**So uhhh... I'm back! yay**

 **Been a while, huh? Yikes. nearly a year.**

 **I don't really have an explanation for my absence but uh,,,,, since TBM came out, I can update this! Major TBM spoilers ahead(duh).**

* * *

Jason raced past Caligula on his stormy steed, Tempest, swinging his sword the best he could in the enclosed space. He dodged a blow from the Emperors's spear, ducking low against Tempest's back. Throughout his whirlwind of inner monologue, one thought surfaced above all others:

 _Piper is leaving this place alive._

The Sybil told him one of them would meet death. That person would not be Piper.

He spun around and locked eyes with Apollo, who stood across the throne room, frozen in place. Apollo looked pitifully mortal, clutching the plug in his chest with one hand.

Piper was leaving this place alive. Jason was not.

"GO!" he shouted at the former god, hoping his message would stick with Apollo long after Jason was gone. "Remember!"

For a split second, he saw Apollo's eyes go comically wide, fixating on something behind him, and before he could move, Caligula buried his spear between Jason's shoulder blades.

Jason stiffened, shock hitting him faster than the pain. He stared at the dark color seeping through his shirt. Through his agonized haze, he could hear Piper screaming.

His energy drained from his body, and he slumped against Tempest's back, wrapping his arms around the ventus' neck. "Get them home," he whispered faintly.

Then he slipped from his steed, hitting the deck with a painful _thump_. His gladius clattered against the floor.

"I warned you," Caligula told Apollo. His words barely pierced the blurry veil that blanketed Jason. "Leave Apollo alive. He's no threat. But kill the girl."

Piper was still screaming. Jason's eyes slipped closed. He couldn't keep them open any longer.

 _Remember_ , he prayed. _Gods, Apollo, please remember_.

Then Death surrounded Jason with it's cold embrace.


End file.
